A Bowsette love story
by JackDroid1999
Summary: When a Guy ends up in the Mushroom Kingdom and Meets Bowser's Neice "Bowsette" will they get along or even fall in love? Please leave a review if you can as I will appreciate the support.
1. Chapter 1

Note: In this story, Bowsette is the illegitimate niece of Bowser and nothing else and she was a fad like 2 years ago so I am late but don't judge me alright.

One day a young man was walking through New York city pissed on how is EX just cheated on him. His heart was broken into a million pieces and he feels he could not love again. He walking down an alleyway and he did not notice an open manhole and fell through it. He was expecting a one minute drop then sewer sludge but it was not; It was like fifteen minutes of freefalling then hitting the dirt Ground.  
When he woke up from a near brain concussion he saw he was surrounded by turtles; some even with hammers and helmets. He said to himself  
"Well, Todo looks like we're not in New York anymore..."  
One of the Turtles asked Him  
"What is your presence here?"  
He answered sarcastically  
"Well let me see... I was going to see my aunt Flo but then I remember she doesn't live in Wonderland."  
the turtles were talking and said  
"What if he is a Mario brother?"  
"We should take him to Bowser..."  
"No! we'll take him Bowsette! She would be most interested in this Man.  
He Gulped as the took him; Dragging him by his feet to the nearby castle. The castle was huge of course and it was made out of Marble and cement with stain glass windows but all painted red and black with fire for lighting and all that. He was taken to the Throne room where the princess he heard of named Bowsette resided. She snarled at her soldiers and asked  
"How is this man?"  
The turtle said  
"We have no Idea, My princess..."  
He was not paying attention to the situation as he was seeing Bowsette for the first time. She was Busty Blonde with a small spiked shell, a long tail, and Horns. She was wearing a black, strapless dress, a choker, spiked wrist bands and yes a crown. he was finally paying attention when Bowsette started yelling at him asking  
"Who are you?!"  
****Time Skip!****  
He told her what happened to him and she had such a dead serious look on her face at the end of it he was sure he was dead for sure but surprisingly enough she just starts laughing like a little school girl and she laughed for a good three minutes until she dismissed all of her guards and lets him go off his shackles. She told him  
"I don't know if your story is true or not but that's the hardest I laughed in years. What is your name?"  
He replies  
"My name is Jackson, your majesty."  
He bows and she said to him  
"No need to bow. The soldiers aren't here so you don't need to do all of this. I swear when you first came in here I was planning on killing you but I see you seem more Like an asset than a liability."  
"Uh... Thank you... I guess."  
"Now don't act like your free Now. You're still my prisoner and I need to treat you as such. I'll take you to my special dungeon."  
Jackson sarcastically asked  
"Is that where you torture the plushies you don't like?"  
She snarls at him with flame billowing in her mouth  
"Man, you sure are a real smartass but then again I'm a bit of a smartass myself."  
She starts walking out of the room and said  
"Come."  
which he obeys."  
It was then when he walked next to her he realized she was really tall for a young woman; About 6' 5" In fact which is even taller than Jackson by a few inches. As they walked through the castle the halls there were paintings, flaming torches and even These Turtles and now nut like creatures guarding the halls. Jackson asked Bowsette  
"Hey princess."  
"What?"  
"What's up with the Turtles and walking Chestnuts?"  
"Oh, those are the Koopa Troopa's and Goombas. They make up The Main force of My Uncles Army."  
"Koopa Troopa's and Goombas? What Kind of names are those anyway? and who is your Uncle anyway?"  
"My Uncle is King Koopa or otherwise known to a few as Bowser and He named them himself... No one ever said he was good at naming things."  
"Is he Like you?"  
"Sorta...He's a giant fire breathing turtle."

"What?"  
"N-Nothing! It's just that seems weird... N-Not that you or your uncle are weird or anything! Wh-What I mean is-!"  
Bowsette stopped him by putting her black and sharp fingernailed finger on his lips and said  
"It's OK. I know you're now trying to offend anyone."  
They finally made it to the location and as Bowsette pulled a lever and revealed the Special Dungeon. It was surprisingly Like a rec room with couches, snacks, arcade machines, and even an air hockey table. Jackson Confusingly asked  
"... Is this... The Special Dungeon..."  
"Yeah.  
"This doesn't look like a dungeon at all you know?"  
"Duh, That's why I call it the special dungeon dummy."  
Jackson walked in and sat down on the couch. Bowsette sat next to him and asked  
"You never told me why you just weren't paying attention to where you were going and fell down a hole to the mushroom kingdom."  
He paused and said  
"It's complicated alright."  
Bowsette puts her hand over his and tells him  
"It's OK. You can tell me."  
Jackson sighs and tells her what had happened that day  
"You see my girlfriend (Now my EX) was at our favorite Coffee place kissing another guy. I asked that Ass why she was cheating on me and she said that I was not paying enough attention to her even though I was basically complimenting, hugging her all the time and even showering her with attention and gifts. So I dumped her here and then and I was basically sulking the way Home and I ended up here."  
There was a pause until Bowsette told Him  
"Your right she is an Ass but if I was Dating you I would never cheat on you."  
Jackson gave a smile and said  
"Thanks. I guess your one of the good ones then."  
Bowsette got up, then reached out her hand and asked the young man  
"Would you Like to Play some AirHockey?"  
"Sure."  
They walked over to the Game and started Playing.  
****Time Skip!  
****They were Playing some games and eating snacks for two hours until a Koopa Troopa and walked in and disturbed their fun  
"Uh... princess."  
They were in a game of ping-pong and because of the Koopa Troopa she lost the Game. She turned to the turtle with red eyes with flaming irises and a fire billowing in her Mouth and she asked with her deepest and scariest possible voice  
"What?!"  
The Turtle coward in fear and said to the terrifying princess  
"Uh... You t-t-told m-me wh-when its n-n-night so y-you c-c-can gets some B-Beauty s-sleep Ma'am."  
She calmed down and In a sweet voice said  
"Thank you."  
The Green turtle shows himself the way out.  
Jackson said to her  
"Man, Remind me to never tick you off."  
"Trust me; You'll remember."  
****5 Minute Time Skip!  
****Bowsette was preparing for bed with a nightgown and everything and was about to go to sleep until a knock was heard at the door.  
"What is it?"  
The door opens  
"It's me, Jackson."  
"What is it?"  
"You... never gave me... a place to sleep."  
"Oh... let me think of a solution real quick."  
He waited.  
"OK. Why don't you just sleep with me for now."  
Jackson blushes to a new shade of red and Bowsette asks  
"Something wrong?"  
"N-N-N-Nothing!"  
"Good! then why don't you just get into my bed."  
Despite his feet glued to the floor he walked over and sat on the bed and Bowsette had to drag him on the bed to make him Lie down. She looked at him and said  
"Goodnight."  
"G-G-Good Night."  
She giggled before going to sleep and Jackson laid there just blushing and confused.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Jackson woke up in the morning when the light hit his eyes. he slowly opened his eyes and thought to himself  
'Sh**#t**! This isn't a Dream."  
He turns over and saw Bowsette just laying there squirming around in her sleep and he smiled because he thought it was very cute. He was smiling until Bowsette Grabbed him and said while still Half asleep  
"I missed you, Teddy."  
He tried to squirm his way out but she was way too strong despite how (Somewhat) Dainty she looks and pulls him into her chest with his face in her cleavage. He kept trying to squirm out but still, she was too strong and it went on until she started to wake up herself. She started to wake up and when she realized what she was doing she nearly jumped out of bed letting Jackson go and they were both as red as tomatoes ready for picking. Bowsette nervously asked  
"Wh-What H-H-Happened?!"  
"Y-You Just Pulled me I-Into Y-You while Y-You S-Sleep!"  
After a few minutes, they both calmed down and Bowsette starts apologizing  
"I'm so sorry about that! I didn't mean to do-"  
Jackson stops her when he puts his finger on her lips and said  
"It's OK. I know you were just asleep when you did it. I do that myself sometimes. I forgive you."  
"Th-Thank you."  
"Your welcome."  
A Short Pause began and Bowsette asked Jackson  
"Do you want me to make you some breakfast?"  
He starts rubbing the back of his neck  
"Oh no, I don't want to intrude..."  
"No, I insist. I would love to get you some breakfast."  
"O-O-Ok. I guess."  
"Great! Now just head into the dining room I will get you some breakfast soon."  
****Time Skip!  
****It took Jackson basically forever to find the Dining room but he finally did. He was waiting and decided to walk into the kitchen and saw no one was cooking breakfast but Bowsette and he was confused as he thought there would be entire kitchens worth of chefs cooking breakfast and not the Princess herself. Bowsette noticed him and asked him in an innocent tone  
"Jackson, what are you doing in here?"  
"I wanted to see who was cooking and saw it was you. Why are you cooking, by the way, don't you have an entire staff that can do that?"  
Bowsette blushed just a slight bit and said to him  
"I wanted to make you breakfast myself."  
Jackson confusingly asked  
"Hey Bowsette, Why are you treating me so nice? I thought I was just your prisoner and all that?"  
Bowsette blushed some more and said  
"Like I Said I find you more as an asset than a Liability."  
Jackson smiles and therefor Bowsette smiles as well.  
****Time Skip!  
****After eating breakfast A Koopa Troopa ran and since they were having a nice conversation that the Turtle Interrupted Bowsette yelled at him with a near evil undertone  
"What is it?!"  
The Koopa coward and said  
"Your Uncle is here to see how you are managing his castle, Ma'am."  
She cheered up and said all cheery  
"Ok!"  
The Koopa showed walked out of the dining room and Jackson said  
"Your uncle? Oh, he means Bowser, correct?  
"Yeah."  
"Should I meet him... I mean am your prisoner and all."  
"What?... Oh, Oh yeah! I guess you should meet him."  
Jackson starts chuckling a little which Made her smile even if just a little. A massive wooden airship arrived and came out a giant dragon-like turtle which he assumes is Bowser because he fits the description of Giant turtle. he could not move that much because of chains only to impress Bowser even more. Bowsette ran up to uncle happily saying  
"Uncle Bowser!"  
The Giant turtle said with a loud booming voice as he hugs her  
"Ah, my beautiful Neice. How are you doing?"  
"Great! I got my first prisoner!"  
"Well, who is it? A Mario Brother I hope."  
Bowsette showed her uncle to the young chap and told  
"Uncle Bowser this is Jackson. He's my prisoner."  
"Hello, King Koopa. I would shake your hand but I am apparently wrapped in chains right now."  
Bowser Starts laughing Hardily and said  
"HA! HA! HA! He has a good sense of Humor. I like this Prisoner..."  
He turns over to Jackson and asked  
"Where do you hail from?"  
"The Bronx, King Koopa...Sir."  
"HA! HA! HA! Please, Prisoner Just call me Bowser."  
"yes, Mr. Bowser."  
Bowsette interrupted the situation and said  
"Well, I better take him to my Dungeon. Just make yourself right at Home Uncle."  
"Thank you. I will."  
Jackson and Bowsette made their way to the special dungeon, releases his chain and she told him  
"OK, I need you to stay here while my uncle is around. OK."  
"Why?"  
she sighs and said  
"Well you see My Uncle expects me to keep you in chains the entire time and I don't want to do that. Ok"  
"Ok."  
"Good. See you in a little bit."  
She kissed him on the cheek before she ran off and he turns to a new red and temperature was raised by two degrees alone all because of Blushing. He walked into the dungeon to play some games and wonder why she just kissed him on the cheek.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

"Yeah guys sorry I am running out of Idea for this one so this one will be pretty short but please enjoy  
Jackson was waiting in the special dungeon and after an hour of waiting Bowsette finally shows up.  
"Sorry, Jackson My uncle stayed longer than I thought."  
"Yeah, I see."  
Bowsette sat next to Jackson and stayed there for a few minutes until she asked a very strange question.  
"Hey, Jackson."  
"Yeah?"  
"How would you react if a girl said they Liked you?"  
He blushed and said  
"Wow! That's a big question right there!"  
She blushed and she starts apologizing but he replied  
"It's OK. Well at first I would be surprised..."  
"Why?"  
"Well because I'm not well-liked by many girls and you may remember that one girl cheated on me.  
"Oh, I see."  
An Awkward silence began and did not stop.  
*Awkward Silence*  
*...Awkward Silence*  
*Still Awkward Silence...*  
*Even more awkward silence*  
He suddenly thought to himself  
'Well, this is Just awkward..."  
Bowsette broke the silence and said  
"Well, I think I have something for you that can make up for making you wait for so long."  
"What is it?"  
"Close your eyes."  
He did and he waited... he waited until he felt something soft on his lips and as he opened his eyes he saw it was Bowsette Kissing him! he was in shock yet it felt right... after a minute of kissing she let go for air and he was as red as Pennywise's balloon and his nose were bleeding ever so slightly. his brain was on haywire and all he can say was  
"I...Um...You...Um..."  
"Yeah, I will admit something to you."  
She then looks into his blue eyes with her also blue eyes  
" .You."  
"Y-You do?"  
"I do. Do you return my feelings back?"  
"Y-yes I do! I do love you as well."  
She hugged him hard and his nose was bleeding some more."  
She kissed him again.  
"I love you, Jackson."  
He kissed her too.  
"I love you too."

The End


End file.
